Heaven
by Tigeress33565
Summary: I smiled dreamily as Roxas led them away, a small smile aimed at me from Zexion as the penny I had just used for a magic trick I had shown them fell into his hands as I flicked it after him..." Sequal to 'Kick in the head' Dexion,Akuroku,Rakushion* BL/GL


That would be Riku, Sephiroth, Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, and to an extent Roxas, Sora, Zack, and Reno as I pair them with Axel [Reno's brother], Riku, Seph and Kadaj, You should get the full family thing when I get around to posting the family tree…I usually have them at the same basic part of the tree.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- I smiled dreamily as Roxas led them away, a small smile aimed at me from Zexion as the penny I had just used for a magic trick I had shown them fell into his hands as I flicked it after him…

I grinned as they turned the corner before gripping my cell phone and speed dialing both Larxene and Axel.

"What?"

"Hello?"

Larxene and Axel answered at the same time, as usual and I couldn't help but laugh, then sigh a love-struck sigh…

"Oh god. Who's gone and pissed off Cupid?" Larxene teased as she heard the sigh.

Okay, as you know. Larxene is my sister. And as I've mentioned, she is apparently Xion's new fuck-buddy.

And Axel is Roxas' wiped as fuck boyfriend.

Now I'm gonna ask you a question and I want you to answer it.

Who do Xion and Roxas both hang out with?

Good. I think you get where I'm going with this now.

"Have I told you two that you're the bestest best friends that a sadly single, gay, wanna-be punk-rocker could ever asked for lately?" I asked.

"Why no. No you have not. I think you should say that more often." I could totally see the evil smirk forming on Axel's face as he said that.

"Yeah? Well, next-time he want connections he'll tell you so you'll feel loved by someone other than you're Roxy-baby." Larxene laughed and I couldn't help but snicker.

"That's right. Roxy is mine…" he sung and I laughed a Larxene snorted.

"More like the other way around. You're so wiped that starved, abused dogs would laugh at you." Larxene said.

"Yes, yes. We will continue our conversation about starved, abused dogs laughing and Roxas totally owning Axel's soul after I get my information on a certain adorable goth." I smiled again as I looked at the clear sky.

"Sorry Dem." Axel grinned-I could feel the evil all the way across town.

"Roxy said that was a No. No info from me."

"Xion said that if I said anything I wouldn't get any for a week." Larxene said and I imagined her filing her evil fingernails.

"But…but…You love me!" I tried pleading.

"Nope."

"Sex with Xion vs. Demyx…Xion wins."

"I'll tell them about The Science Project Accident!" I tried threatening.

"Do that and I'll tell Zexion _all_ about the Crazy Bitch incident!" Larxene grinned and I felt the shiver run down my spine.

"Evil. Um…I'll tell you where Roxas hid the handcuffs and the code to unlock Luxord's porn stash." I tried.

"…I swear if Roxas finds out and I'm cut off from sex I'll destroy your hair." Axel agreed.

"…Fine. But Xion better not know about this. Or else." Larxene then hung up and Axel followed suit.

My phone clicked shut and I was quiet for a moment before grinning and laughing happily into the empty town square.

"YES!"

* * *

Axel was quiet, Larxene glancing around the shadowy café they had chosen as the meeting spot.

I raised an eyebrow at them.

"Guys, do you really think they could hold sex back for a week? Axel has Roxas hooked. I spend the night two out of three days, and four to six rounds a night is not easily broken. A day tops. And Xion doesn't know you well if she thinks threats work." I reasoned as they glanced around them again…

"…I never thought of that." Axel muttered before relaxing and letting a smirk cover his face.

Larxene shrugged before she too took a smirk.

"So…Our Dem is finally in love…" my sister could be a real bitch.

"Poor Cupid. Bet he broke the arrow and it accidently hit him." Axel could be a bitch too…

"You are both bitches. Xion and Roxas' bitches." I glared at them as they laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, anyways, what sorta information do you want?"

I grinned.

"Anything…" I sighed, happily staring into space as images of him swept into my head.

"Oh god. The sappiness burns…" Larxene's comment broke me of my happy times and I glared at her.

Axel chuckled before leaning back in his chair and looking around us.

"Well. His name is Zexion. His favorite color is purple. He's related to the Kaga's(1). He is a second year, majors in psychology and Lit. and is fifteen years old. Has never had a boyfriend and known Roxas since first grade."

That was nice to know…I could be his first boyfriend.

"Wait…He is gay isn't he?" I asked. Axel's smirk faltered and he tensed a moment, and then my whole mood just pulled a complete Cloud.

"Fuck." I growled as I banged my head into the table.

"Of course I would fall for the straight one."

"We don't know that!" Larxene said softly as she set her hand on my shoulder in one of those rare moments where she isn't a bitch and acts like my sister.

This sucks. I was in love with a straight guy.

"This is the first time in my life I seriously wished I was a chick." I muttered into the table.

"Come on, Dem! By the time you're done, he will crushing on you so hard not even Tifa and Aris together could make him blush!"

I smiled slightly but said nothing as they took me outside of the creepy café and into the dark streets.

"Let's go to the new diner! I'm sure that will cheer you up! I'm telling you, everything will work out." Axel grinned and I smiled at him.

"…Sure. I want chocolate." I said.

"But you're paying."

Axel never pays for my food. If I want chocolate in my time of depression he should pay for my damn chocolate!

"Fine. But next time, you owe me a pie." He joked as Larxene grabbed my arm.

"Yes. I want chocolate as well. But it must be white chocolate!" she sang as she dragged us both down the street.

This new diner that Axel was talking about was called 'Hikaru Ai' Which was in Japanese, but the sign had this strange way they did the A of Ai, making the line in the middle, it started at the outer edge of the H in Hikaru and cut straight through where it stopped with a curl that went to the tip of the I in Ai. It was the weirdest sign on Destiny Island.

And it was also weird 'cause the sign was the only foreign thing at like…all. Everything they served was normal. But every one that went their said that it was the best place they had ever gone to.

The place was small. Not overly famous yet. And the owner was the lover of one of our friends. We had yet to meet him, but I guess we would be soon. I think his name was Vincent Valentine. Cid had been talking about him earlier this week.

"See. It's so nice looking…" Larxene sighed and I couldn't help but agree.

Small, a nice color, pretty sign and a tasty smell coming from inside.

I opened the door and walked inside just in time to see a blob of slate duck behind the cashiers desk, and Roxas glare in annoyance under the desk as Xion burst into giggles.

"Roxy!" Axel grinned as he walked closer to his boyfriend.

"Hi, Axel." Roxas smiled and kissed him before going back to glaring at the desk.

I was afraid to ask but… "Roxas, what the hell are you staring at?" I wanted to know.

I peered over the desk, there wasn't any-"Zexion?" I asked as I caught sight of him, crunching down and staring at me with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked after a moment, still bending over the counter to look at him under the desk.

"I…I w-was….Looking..." his eyes swept over the floor.

"I was looking for my penny!" he said quickly.

"So you crawled under the counter?" I asked.

"It's a very important penny…" he looked away nervously and I smiled.

"Well, if it's that important…" Hey! Helping get's brownie points in my opinion.

"I'll help." I said as I simply flipped over the desk to help find the penny. It was an important thing to my angel, and if it was important to him, it was important to me, even if it was…a penny.

"No, no it's okay!" he shook his head, but I smiled and kneeled down on my feet to look around him.

"It's fine. I don't mind."

"Thanks Demyx! We've been looking for that penny for hours! We're gonna close early today and I'll make you guys some food as thanks. We'll be back soon. Good luck with your _very important penny _Zexion." Roxas smiled and I got the feeling that we were talking about two very different pennies.

"Thanks Roxas." Zexion growled as he set down to look around again.

I heard them walk off and glanced at them to see Larxene and Axel motioning me to talk to him.

It was worth a try I guess…

"So, why is this penny so important?" I asked as I continued to look around.

"The person I liked sorta gave it to me…" he chuckled nervously.

I felt my throat constrict and my heart felt like it had been stabbed repeatedly as the words but a smile forced itself on my face. As long as he was happy…I was too…

"What's her name?"

"Um…It's a he…and I can't tell you. 'Cause then you'll freak." He whispered as he discretely slipped his hands into his pocket. I guess he didn't realize I was paying such close attention to him.

His hand slipped back out and a penny fell from it.

"You dropped another one." I said as I grabbed it.

"No! That's the important penny! I guess I didn't drop it after all." He smiled but I saw a hint of nervousness in his eyes.

" But that can't be right. You said the guy you liked gave this to you." I muttered as I turned the penny over and looked at it again.

"That's right. He sort of did. Flicked it and I caught it." He smiled sadly and I looked up, a happy sparkle in my heart as it sunk in.

"I gave you this penny." I said after a moment.

His eyes widened and his face flushed as he nodded hesitantly.

"Thank god. I was getting jealous." I whispered as I crawled closer to him. His eyes widened even more as I slowly pushed him into the wall, I was confidant now. He liked me too.

"You like me too?" I whispered into his ear as he flushed just to make sure....and get him to turn that adorable pink color he was at the moment.

"Y-yes…" he whispered back softly.

"Good…" And then I kissed him. I ignored the cat calls and the whistles and the other rude comments are four friends made from the other side of the café.

Instead I focused on his lips on mine. His tongue as he let me into his mouth…Soft, warm, wet, and so beautiful.

I had never felt so good from a kiss. He moaned and I slowly broke the kiss and stared into his beautiful blue eyes.

Zexion laughed quietly, and I knew at that that moment.

It hit me harder than anything.

Harder than realizing I was gay. And even harder than the first time FoMS performed together onstage and we cheered into an encore. Even harder then realizing I was in love with him.

I was in heaven as it hit me…

In that moment where our hands were intertwined and our eyes were meeting and our lips were brushing and our friends were making noises behind us, In that moment exactly, I realized;

I was in _Love_ with Zexion Ankoku.


End file.
